Save Me
by EpperDoodle
Summary: They were best friends.Bella became a famous singer.Edward stayed normal.They meet again when Bellas life is falling apart.Will Edward be able to save her or will Bella fall under the pressure and never be seen again. I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT-only diclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I quickly put on a pair of converse, pink graphic tee and black skinny jeans. I let my hair lay loosely down my back with my bangs in my face.

I moved to Los Angeles when I was 13. I moved out here hoping to get a career in singing. A year later I was signed on to the biggest record label in the world! I have been famous ever since. Everyone loved Izzy, if you want my stage name. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, my old friends and family called me Bella.

I hadn't been called that since the day I left Forks. My parents, Charlie and Renee, and the Cullen's came to the airport with me. The Cullen's: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and last, but certainly not least, Edward. We all have been best friends since we were three. We lost touch after a few months of me being gone. I have been secretly in love with Edward since we were 10. The other half of me is with him, in Forks Washington.

Edward POV

I woke up to Alice opening my door," what?" I groaned.

"Guess what I got," she sang.

"What?" I said.

"Izzy tickets!" She screeched.

"Really,"

"yeah," and she left.

I hadn't seen Bella in three years. I can't wait. I really hope she wasn't one of those stuck up rock stars. Well she might be. I gave her necklace before she went to California. I have given her a star shape necklace that said _Shining Star _on the front, and on the back_ Miss You-Edward. _I havent seen it on her once, when she said she would wear it everyday.


	2. Music Video

Bella POV

I walked into the studio. My manager, Kate, walked over to me. "we're going to shoot you singing on a stool for the thinking of you music video."

"Okay. Can I pick out my own outfit?" I asked

"Sure."

1 MONTH LATER

Edward POV

I was watching VH1. Up next would be Izzy's new music video, 'thinking of you'. The concert is in one more month. I have no idea how Alice got tickets so much time before a concert.

"Alright, Jim Shears, hear with your Top 20 Video countdown," the host said," We are going to stop counting for a couple of minutes for Izzy's new music video. It is called Thinking of You. Here you go." The video started.

She was sitting on a stool wearing a simple black outfit with a silver necklace.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

Now it had her and famous actor, Noah Martin, walking down the beach while she sang.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

It went back to her on the stool.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
_

She was now on a boat with Noah.

_How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's_.

It now had her under water singing.

_Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

She was back on the stool.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

She was in the woods walking by herself now.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

She was on her stool with tears down her eyes.

_Your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and  
Take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

She kissed the necklace she was wearing and walked off.

Then I realized, that was the necklace I gave her.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What Edward," she said and walked into the room.

"Do you think I'll see Bella when she comes to Seattle?"

"I have my ways,"she smiled and left.


	3. Interview

**I Dont Own Stephanie Meyer does.**

**The actor Noah Martin is my old best friend.**

Bella POV

I walked out onto the sidewalk with my band and our bodyguard, Laurent. Of course all of a sudden we were surrounded by paparazzi. It's kind of annoying, but I learned to deal with it. They also throw millions of questions at me.

"Izzy are dating Noah Martin?" was all I really got. After about ten minutes we made our way to the van.

"You're gunna have to tell them eventually." Jessica told me.

"I will if they bring it up in the interview."

And they did!

Edward POV

"I'm home!" I yelled when I got back from school.

"Edward come here," Rosalie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Izzy interview." Emmett said.

I sat down next to Jasper and Emmett while the girls were on the floor and Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen making something to eat.

The show came on with her song Gotta Be Somebody.

"We are here with Isabella Swan live at the Staples Center backstage. Good afternoon Izzy." The interviewer said.

"Hello," she said.

"Alright, we are going to just ask the most buzzing question in the country. Are you dating Noah Martin? Is there an Izzanoah?"

"He is a very sweet guy." With that Alice let out a laugh.

"Are you dating him?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since we were done filming the Thinking of You video."

"About that-What is special about that necklace?" My necklace, I gave her.

"A very old friend gave it to me when I moved here." She pulled out the necklace that was in her pocket. "Look." She handed the necklace to the lady.

"Shining Star" She flipped it over, "Miss You-Edward." I went up to my room. Was she really thinking of me? Why would she? I was an old friend. She has a boyfriend. A famous actor boyfriend!

**I will update maybe tomorrow but I dont know**


	4. Heartbroken And Hear Attacked

Bella POV

I woke up to the thrill of my phone ringing…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi," a voice said.

"Hello Noah," I yawned.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell the interview later we were dating??"

"Um because we are!!!" I screamed.

"No were not, well not publicly!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was dating Angela Webber so our movie is more popular!"

"Thanks for telling me."

"Its over." he said and the phone went dead.

I sank to the floor. I sobbed for hours. I was broken out of it when my phone rang again…

"Hello…"I sniffled.

"Isabella Swan," said a very familiar voice.

"Yes,"

"This is Carlisle Cullen,"

"Oh my gosh hi Carlisle,"

"Listen I'm calling on business." Knowing Carlisle, he was a doctor, this can't be good.

"What happened?"

"Last night your mother died of a heart attack."

I broke into sobs…and let the night come over me….


	5. Home

**Sadly I do not own twilight. Or Bella Charlie Edward Alice Jasper Roslaie or Emmet...*SOBS***

Bella's POV

I got into my car to go to Washington. My mom died 3 days ago. I had to go to Forks for her funeral.

I turned on the radio and started driving.

I know the route by heart even though I've been there once since I moved to California.

A new song came on and I recognized it immediately. Photograph by me. I started crying.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
how did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Emmett's head?

This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops see us hanging out  
They said somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Mike's the first guy I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

I wrote that song after I found my favorite picture of our group.

It was the night of Jasper and Rosalie's 12th birthday.

We all spent the night.

Me, Alice and Rose were on the couch sleeping.

Edward and Jasper was playing the play station.

Emmett fell asleep on the dining room table and had something on his head that no one knew what it is.

Carlisle and Esme took that picture and gave a copy to each of us. Mine was in my photo album.

I drove for another 7 hour until I finally entered the boundaries of Forks.

I drove up to Charlie's house. I put a scarf on my head and a pair of sunglasses just in case.

I ran up to front door, and knocked.

Charlie answered with his eyes red and puffy. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"Bella…?" he questioned.

"Dad…" I ran and gave him a hug.

He helped me bring my stuff in. We talked for about an hour. Sometime during that conversation I realized I didn't want to live so I slipped away to the bathroom and slashed 4 places on each wrists…After that I decided to take a walk.

"Bella are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie asked.

"Scarf and sunglasses." I reminded him.

"Okay," he said and I ran out the house.

I ran to the place where only I and Edward knew about. The Meadow.

I was almost there and I was looking at my fresh cuts, when I crashed into a muscular body.

I fell to the ground. My sunglasses and scarf fell of. Crap!

"Bella?" A velvety voice said.-Wait-did he just call me Bella?

I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

Edwards POV

I decided to take a walk to the meadow. I haven't been there since Bella left. I felt so bad for her not being able to come to her own mother's funeral because of paparazzi.

Once I got there I just looked at it.

After about 10 minutes someone crashed into me.

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair on the ground. Along with a scarf and sunglasses.

We met each others gaze.

I saw her eyes. Brown eyes I have seen so many times before…

**Sorry the last one was so short. It was justa bridge chapter.**

**I'll Update as soon as I can.**


End file.
